Randomness
by Cuckoo Man
Summary: NOTICE: I have scrapped this. So don't expect this to be finished. EVER. DUN DUN DUUUNNNOUTDATED IS OUTDATED: I got rid of the old description, sounded stupid anyway. Rated M because I don't know how to rate like this. Updated the Prologue and Chapter 1.
1. Prologue of Sorts

**Prologue:**

**BEGIN SEMI-STORY**

This is a crossover story. Don't be alarmed at the possibly short chapters and the possible fact I switch genres alot. Enjoy this story, if you don't read this story you will die. Anyway, in all seriousness, I don't credit whatever is not mine to me, and I don't support that kind of act.

Just to make sure you know, the laws of science for this story go like this:

Dimension contains Universes.

Universe contains Galaxys.

Galaxy contains Star Systems/Areas/Sectors/Whatever You Call Them (Referred to as Sectors in this, so yeah).

Sector contains Worlds.

World contain Planets.

Planet contains Life-Forms/Landscapes/etc.

Probably very inaccurate to real life, but my fanfic/story goes by my rules, and real life won't force their laws on me.

Now if you see characters acting somewhat/overly inaccurate to the actual personalities, don't whine. Sometimes I can get confused as to how they would act in situation A, so sometimes the way the the character acts in that situation might be inaccurate, but please, it's a consequence of this huge crossover, as I have a lot of characters to consider and accidental inaccuracies come with it. That, or I just don't like what the character would actually do and I change it, in which case you should learn it's not your story and deal with it.

Now I will hand the keyboard to Guy-Who-Gives-You-Impossible-To-Live-Through-Scenarios, GWGYITLTS?

Thanks FMM. Now, we will start off with our famous Doors-That-Only-Have-Explosives-In-Them scenario!

Now choose a door, one has a tiger behind it, the next has a death ray behind it and the last is a dance floor. Guess which is which correctly by choosing one, guess which one it is, then opening it to check. GO!

Heh, all of them exploded in your face anyway, dead person.

**END SEMI-STORY**


	2. Chapter 1: A Crap Adventure Starts Soon

Disclaimer: Every character/place/event/etc. that is not made by me is property of the company, franchise, individual, historical event or inanimate objext that created it. Anybody who does not like this fanfic does not like it, and is their own problem.

**BEGIN STORY**

#Year: 34567 (Based on the Universal clock that has worked since the beginning of time)

**SCENE BEGIN:**

Father Time woke up from the comfortable sleep he just had- complete with a quite nice dream that involved going to a party, getting drunk and then going all Matrix on random NinjaPirateMonkeyZombieDinosaurPenguinStickman's that attacked him- and yawned as he went to get some coffee.

"Share and enjoy." said the coffee machine as it poured some coffee into Father Time's "Get With The Times" mug (It should be mentioned that Father Time is quite sick of it now, but Mother Nature always tells him that he should keep using it to remember the "good ol times"). Father Time took a sip and instantly spit it out at the machine, ruining it.

"Why did we keep that here?" he yelled at Mother Nature as she came in.

"I don't know, the All-Knowing Old Guy said to keep it safe, or that something terrible would happen. But then again, he's pretty stupid." said Mother Nature.

However, 10 seconds of silece later, the ground shook (Or rather, space shook since their house drifted in space). When they looked outside, they saw something quite beautiful.

All the universes collided with each other, combining with each other, producing beautiful unseen colors with firework-like qualities. The few mortals who saw had their heads explode, and the other mortals passed it off as "an incident that does not matter at all, and certainly wasn't some weird thing involving all universes combining."

All of this was to be known by those who heard of it, seen it or watched a video of it as The Awesome Combining of All Universes, shortened to TACAU for easy reference in The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy (Wonderful guide to the Douglas universe, by the way. 5/5.).

Father Time and Mother Nature worked on getting movie, book and merchandise rights for a documentary on this amazing event.

**SCENE END**

-----------------------------

#Year: 4567 (In Bolgafina years)

**SCENE BEGIN:**

On the planet Bolgafina (123434 years on the Universal clock since TACAU), Bobby woke up on Geabulday morning (Thursday on Earth) and put his clothes on and went to the kitchen. He picked up the newspaper, which headline read "Telephone incidents abound! All who atempt to replicate these incidents disappear for no known reason!", however, Bobby didn't think much of it since he was tired, despite his Snickers disappearing because of one such incident somehow.

The phone rang, Bobby almost didn't pick it up before it stopped ringing because he kept slipping on banana peels and banging into the wall near the door. "Hel-" was all he said before he suddenly appeared in space. As he floated during those 2 or so hours, he saw some people zoom into a strange, huge ship as a blue and green colored planet was vaporized by it, then come out of that same ship and in 28 seconds, get rescued by a ship. Then he saw some sort of a planet-obliterating superweapon be blown up by some ship that fired torpedoes into the exhaust port, and watched as the debris floated by him.

However, as those 2 hours came to a close, he spotted a space station nearby and floated to it in a record-breaking 20 minutes (The previous holder of the "Least Amount of Time To Get To A Space Station By Floating" was Jika Meksor, her record was 25 minutes, she became a celebrity soon after the record was put in The Guiness Book of Records 53246: Universal Edition). However, as soon as he entered the Artifical Gravity Field, he crashed down on the landing pad, knocked out even before he crashed down.

As Quiper Gerfa landed on the space station and got out, he noticed what appeared to be a rock to his still-adjusting-to-the-bright-lights eyes. 'Huh, strange' he thought to himself, 'Wait, is that a living being? I should bring it to the Identifier Room..' he thought as he picked the thing up and brought it inside the station.

Once Quiper was inside the IR, he placed the thing down on the sofa, now knowing that is was indeed alive since he felt it breathing. He then proceeded to go through the procedures that identifiy it. The results showed it was a male Bolgafinaian (Forgot this, but Bolgafinaians are nearly identical to humans, except for some things that would majorly spoil the story). He then picked up the Bolgafinaian again and put him in the guest room so he doesn't panic as much when he wakes up.

Quiper then went to his desk and turned on the computer, he checked his emails for the responses to his requests.

All refused.

He sighed, 'No one else wants to join the People Who Go on Missions organization...' he thought as he went to sleep, with more thoughts about PWGM.

**END SCENE**

**END STORY**

Next time! Bobby meets the members of PWGM and then has a tough decision to make: Does he take the offer to go on Jeopardy! Fatal Edition? Next time on..

RANDOMNESS!


End file.
